Unlikely Lovers
by SpencerAaeru
Summary: It all started with a dream. Kagome never figured in a million years that she would find herself attracted to a person that not only tried to kill her, but also to a women that once loved her first love, Inuyasha. Is there a possibility that Kikyo might fill the same way ? What will happen when these two have a magical encounter.
1. Chapter 1: Dream Or nightmare

**Summary**

It all started with a dream.

Kagome never figured in a million years that she would find herself attracted to a person that not only tried to kill her, but also to a women that once loved her first love, Inuyasha. Is there a possibility that Kikyo might fill the same way ?

What will happen when these two have a magical encounter.

I **DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!...** I wish i did...

**OoOoOoO**

**Dream Or Nightmare**

"Where am I, what's going on". I said, finding myself in nothing but darkness. I started to worry even more when I noticed I was alone. When I opened my mouth to call out for Inuyasha something appeared before me. It was a light of purple taking part in the surroundings. It was an amazing purple that shined brightly. It was the most beautifulest thing I ever seen. I reached out to grab the light when it started to entwine with my body. It was so warm, It made me feel so... so safe.

(A calm and soothing voice called out to her) "kagome..., I will not harm you ".

Kagome felt the light become warmer and then felt something behind her grab her waste. She pulled away and turned around. To her surprise it was Kikyo.

"Kik-Kikyo". She said taking step's back. "Kikyo what are you doing here, why am I here, where are we, whats going on and where is inuy..". before she could finish Kikyo walked towards her pulling her in closer holding her tightly. "Kagome". Kikyo said grabbing Kagome face giving her a small but passionate kiss on her lips. "Kagome I..". Kagome pulled away falling backwards holding her mouth with her hands, eyes wide with a frozen stare.

Kikyo lowered herself in front of Kagome, grabbed her hands moving them away from her face. Slowly she lifted her chin up moving her hair behind her ear. Kagome said nothing she just stared at kikyo with disbelief. Kikyo smiled at kagome then moved in kissing her softly.

Kagome was sitting there shocked out of her mind until she felt warmth against her lips. She tried to pull away, but kikyo would not allow her to, and continue to kiss her.  
>Kagome closed her eyes thinking this was all a dream; all one big nightmare, before she realized it, she found herself kissing her back. fireworks went off in the back of her head at the contact of Kikyo warm lips and hands against her body. A soft moan slipped from her mouth as she melted into the kiss intertwining her fingers through Kikyo rich black hair polling out her white ribbon.<p>

Kikyo bite and pulled at Kagome's lip before braking the kiss and pulling away from her Completely. Kagome looked at Kikyo in a daze thinking about the lost warmth of her lips and hands against her.

Kagome was a little nervous and afraid of what was happening, but at that moment the only thing she wanted was to have Kikyo body against her own, so she went for it.

Kikyo smiled when Kagome moved in straddling her and crashing there lips together. As the kiss deepened Kikyo snaked her hands up Kagome back and around her shirt, filling the soft and warm texture of her body. Kagome moved her hands up in to Kikyo hair pulling it "Ki-kyo" Kagome moaned as Kikyo mad her way towards her breast massaging them gently.

Kikyo moved from her lips to the nap of her neck sucking gently leaving hikes in her path. She tugged up Kagome's shirt lifting it barely pass her stomach when kagome stopped her. "Kikyo I-I never done this befo...". "Nether have I". She said as she took off Kagome school shirt and the strange garment covering her breast for better excess .

Kagome arching her back as Kikyo Took both breast between her lips rubbing her tongue in a circular motion then tugging upwards while biting them softly making Kagome whimper for more.

Kagome watched as Kikyo marked her as hers with ever hickey she left on her breast and neck. At this point Kagome couldn't take it anymore and started to rock her hips against Kikyo Stomach.

Kikyo made her way up form Kagome breast back to her lip. The kiss was rough and passionate as they battle for dominance.

"Kagome''

Kikyo moved her hand down kagome's body until it was at her sex.

"Kagome !"

"Kikyo ! don't stop please"

"Sis! wake up !"

"Kikyo!" she screamed as she awoke finding her little brother Sota standing over her with a worried face.

"Sis you ok, u were making weird sounds"

"Yea, I was having a nightmare"

"Must been some dream your face all red. Anyway Mom been calling you come eat breakfast.

"O-ok" :"

As she was about to stand up from her bed she fell back down. Her lags were to weak form the dream to work. she went to massage them when she felt a soft material in her hand. She looked in her hand it was a ribbon, not only a ribbon it was Kikyo ribbon. The one from the dream. She quickly got up again and ran to her mirror. She lifted her shirt over her head and there they were, hickeys form her neck down.

She played with the ribbon in her hands thinking about the dream she had, whether it was a dream or not. She wrapping it around her wrist deciding not to overreact yet and begin her day.

**OoOoOoO**

**Don't forget to** R&R


	2. Chapter 2 : Kikyo ?

**Recap** : She played with the ribbon in her hands thinking about the dream she had, whether it was a dream or not. She wrapping it around her wrist deciding not to overreact yet and begin her day...

I **DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!...** I wish i did...

**OoOoOoO**

**Kikyo ?  
><strong>

"Mom!" kagome yelled running down the stairs. "I'm not hungry, I'll eat something when I get back to Inuyasha and the others." She gave her mom a quick hug and said her goodbye's to Sota and grandpa eating at the table before running out the door to the Bone-eater's well.

She nearly ran over Buyo when she opened the well house door. She picked the cat up and moved him outside of the well house. Giving him a quick pet on the head and a bye, she made her way to the well jumping down in the dark wall before being surrounded in a familiar light.

**OoOoOoO**

"Where the hell is she!" Inuyasha yelled pacing back and forth.

"She said she would be back to day so just calm down Inuyasha, she's probably on her way now". Sango said patting Kirara.

"Yea Inuyasha." Shippo said

"Shut up you brat, she said she would be back in three days and to day's the day so where the hell is she!. I let her go and then she takes her sweet time coming back that useless wench she can't do any thing right".  
>"No, you shut up Inuyasha your the one that can't do anything with out Kagome by your side" Shippo said in a teasing voice.<p>

"Why you little..." he trailed off sniffing the air

"What is it Inuyasha ?." Miroku asked sitting next to Sango.

"...Hm? nothing..., I'm going to go check something out." He said before running out of Kaede's hut and to the village pathway . He stopped midway and started to sniff at the air again. "Kikyo". He said now running at full speed.

"Where he going". asked Sango

"Maybe he's going to get Kagome." Shippo said

**OoOoOoO**

Kikyo walked through the forest with her Soul Collectors not to far behind her. As days go by she felt herself becoming weaker. She fears she has little time for this world, so she was making her way back to her sister one last time before she would be able to rest in the after life.

**OoOoOoO**

Kagome pulled herself up from the well and sat on the mouth of it waiting for Inuyasha to come get her. As time went by she got tired of waiting and started towards the village when out the corner of her eye she see's Kikyo Soul Collectors. It was then she realized why Inuyasha would not be coming for her. "Kikyo". She said as images of her and Kikyo flashed to her mind before shaking them away and walking to the village.

"Hi Kagome". Shippo said happily as she entered Kaede hut. He jumped on her shoulder giving her quick huge and asked " Where Inuyasha, didn't he go get you".

"No, I came alone Inuyasha must be busy". She said giving him a smile sitting next to Sango. Giving her and Miroku quick Hi's.

"Where's Kaede". She asked them

"She's out in the village" Sango said

"Yes, but she should be back right about ... now" Miroku said looking at the huts as she entered carrying a basket full of vegetables and ingredients.

"Hi Kaede, let me help you with that." She said taking the basket from her.

"Thank ye child." She said sitting next to the fire pit so she could start on making the soup.

"Do you need help cooking Kaede?." Kagome asked

"Sure child, I could us ye help." They sat around the fire pit cutting the vegetables until they were ready to be cooked.

**OoOoOoO**

In the village Kikyo came to a stop when she felt Inuyasha coming toward her. "Kikyo... Kikyo what are you doing here" he said jumping in front of her.

"Inuyasha the reason I am here does not concern you." She said walking past him.

"Kikyo..." he said watching her go.

He soon followed behind her keeping a few steps in the back of walked in silence all the way through the village to Kaede's hut.

**OoOoOoO**

"kikyo..." Kagome whispered as Kikyo and Inuyasha was about to enter the hut. Everyone looked up at her then at the two standing in the door way. Everything went silent until Kikyo Spoke.

"Kaede, I wish to speak with you."

Every except Kagome continued to stare at them until Miroku cleared his throat and said "Maybe we should go to are hut and let them talk. Lady's, Shippo... shall we?" He asked

"Yea" Sango said. So her and the others got up to leave. Kagome was the last to leave when she accidentally touched Kikyo hand passing her by the door way. There eyes meat and Images of the dream flashed through both there minds.

Kagome blushed and looked away, Kikyo just stared at her as she walked away with the others.  
>She felt a pulse with in her chest but it quickly vanished.<p>

"Kikyo?... Kikyo!"

"yes Kaede."

"You wanted to speak to me?"

**OoOoOoO**

Inuyasha sat on top of Kaede's hut listing to everything they said. The others went to Sango's and Miroku's hut.

**OoOoOoO**

"Kaede... I have little time lift in this world.

"What do ye mean."

"This body Can no longer take the soul's of the dead. I'll be dead with in a matter of days"

"What!" Inuyasha screamed. "What do you mean your going to be dead!."

Inuyasha was heard by the others and they came running.

"Inuyasha, what's happen." Miroku asked running in to the hut with others.

"It seem my sister has little time before her body and the remaining souls are reunited with the dead.

"Kikyo..." Kagome whispered, But only Kikyo hared it. There eyes met and there it was again, the pulsing in her chest. She reached out for Kagome but Inuyasha took her hand.

"Kikyo is this why you've come back, so we can be together again." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha the reason I have come is of no concern of your. I'm here because I wish to be." Pulling her hand away from him.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha said

"Kikyo there must be something we can do to help you." Kagome said.

"There is nothing to be done. My body has almost reached its limit. Kaede I will be staying in the village until it's time."

"I understand Kikyo I will have thing ready when the time comes." Kaede said.

**OoOoOoO**

Later that day everyone went there own ways. Miroku and Sango went to there hut a little farther down from Kaede's. Kagome lived by the Bone-eater well like where it would be in her times with Shippo. Inuyasha was In a tree outside Kaede's hut watching Kikyo Walk around the village.

**OoOoOoO**

**Don't forget to** R&R


	3. Chapter 3: Stay

**Recap** : Later that day everyone went there own ways. Miroku and Sango went to there hut a little farther down from Kaede's. Kagome lived by the Bone-eater well like where it would be in her times with Shippo. Inuyasha was In a tree outside Kaede's hut watching Kikyo Walk around the village.

I **DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!...** I wish i did...

**OoOoOoO**

**Stay**

Kikyo made her way through the village back to Kaede's hut. When she felt the presence of a strong demon coming there way. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree in front of her with his hand on the hilt of his sword, sniffing the air.

"Sesshomaru." He said "Kikyo stay behind me."

"Inuyasha, I am in no need of your protection." She said moving from behind him.

Just when Inuyasha was going to argue with her, Sesshomaru flew pass the village and stopped at the Bone-eater's well and walked to Kagome's.

"What the hell !. What could he want with her now. He said taking off running, But before he could get there kagome yell "Sit."

"Inuyasha how many times do I have to tell you leave us alone!."

"Why!... why the the hell does he keep coming to see you!."

"Because he can. Now If you will excuse me I have a guest. O and Inuyasha.

"What!."

"Sit!."

Kikyo watched this all happen with a small smile on her face. Inuyasha got up from his crater and watched Kagome go back to her hut.

"Stupid Kagome... letting him in to the village, putting everyone life at risk."

"Inuyasha... that was your brother".

"Yea... why?

"...Why is he with kagome."

"I don't Know, he come here almost every night to see her but when I ask her what for she always say it doesn't concern me or it's none of my business.

"Hmm..." She said feeling another pulse except this one was painful.

"Kikyo?... you ok?."

She looked up at Inuyasha. "I'm fine Inuyasha." She sad before going back inside with Kaede.

**OoOoOoO**

As kaede slept Kikyo let her thoughts wonder to Kagome and the images of before. Then there it was again the pulse with in her chest. She got up and made her way out of the hut to go see her only to be stopped by Inuyasha

"Kikyo? where are you going"

"Inuyasha... I can go where I please now leave me.

"Kikyo why are you acting this way."

"Inuyasha... 50 years ago I used you... I tried to turn you in to a human so I could live the life of an ordinary women. Back then I though I truly loved you but since I've been resurrected by Urasue I see now that I did not. Inuyasha I am sorry but please... leave me be." She said making her way to Kagome's.

**OoOoOoO**

As Kikyo made her way to Kagome's hut she realized it was a lot bigger then any hut she has seen. She was stopped by the sound of laughter. As she approached Sesshomaru was leaving the hut. They walked pass one another without a glance in the others direction.

Kikyo knocked on her door and every thing went silent. There was movement and whispering inside the hut before Kagome opened her door.

"Kikyo, it's you.?"

"Yes, I wish to have a word with you about what happened earlier."

"O-ok... come in." She said looking down, blushing . "But can we talk later, I'm in the middle of something"

"Yes" Kikyo said coming in to Kagome's home.

**OoOoOoO**

A half an hour later Kagome came back in to the room she left Kikyo in. Kikyo had her eyes closed sitting against the wall. "Kikyo?" Kagome said coming to sit beside her. "Kikyo...?" She said moving in slowly.

"What was that?." she said with her eyes Closed.

Kagome jumped back. "Kikyo... you scared me. She said holding her chest. "What was what?."

"Inuyasha brother. Why was he here..., with you"

"O, you mean Sesshomaru. Well me and him kind of have a understanding and I don't really want to jeopardize anything with him and his trust so I wont tell you.

There it was again the pain in her chest. She got up and said "I see." She went to the door to leave when Kagome grabbed her hand. "Kikyo don't go. I mean if you like you can stay here with me, there a lot of room.

"Thank you, but I don't really What to be around Inuyasha right now.

"That even better, I don't allow him here since he always bullying Shippo.

"I see, if that is the case I'll will. Thank you."

**OoOoOoO**

They made there way up to the second floor.  
>There were four rooms. One for Shippo, one for her and two for guest.<p>

"Ok, this is my room, that Shippo's and these are the guest room you can choose what ever room you want.

Kikyo said nothing looking between the two door but the pulse in her chest told her to choose kagome's room so she did.

"I wish to stay with you."

Kagome blushed and played with her hands. It was then that Kikyo noticed the ribbon. The images of her and Kagome flashed through her mind again. This time she remembered it all. The kissing, the touching, the dream they shared.

"Kagome..." Kikyo said softly.

"O, yea... you can sleep with me I don't mine. It's just I haven't really slept with anyone other then Shippo.

"Kagome"

"Yea"

"Let us rest." She said taking kagome's hand.

"Right!" Kagome said blushing harder, leading the way to her bedroom. As they enter Kagome showed Kikyo were every thing was and were they would be sleeping. Kagome quickly got undressed and redressed in her pajamas. Unaware of the fact that she was being watched by Kikyo.

**OoOoOoO**

"Kikyo?." Kagome said facing her in the Sleeping bag "Why do you not what to be around Inuyasha?."

"Because... I do not love him."

"What!" Kagome screamed sitting up on her elbows. "You don't... but what about...

"Kagome lets discuss this in the morning.

**OoOoOoO**

**Don't forget to** R&R


End file.
